Tower Of God Chapter 101. The Preys (3)
Bleach Story RPG The manhwa starts by showing a door to a room from outside. There are grunting sounds followed by unkwon voice begging a 'devil' for mercy. The scene eventually transitions into the room where it shows Rapdevil covered in blood. It was Horyang (obviously who beat him up) and Horyang warns both Prince and Rapdevil not to tell anyone about this. Horyang takes the remote from Prince and takes over the room. While he does that, he talks to himself, 'So this place is cleaned up nicely. Should I go check out Viole? Nah, that thing (manhwa shows the red robster thingy) seemed quite dangerous. In the end, it's all up to Viole.' The scene switches to the room with Viole, Wangnan, and Lurker. That hood guy with gogles immediately escapes the room and closes the door. Lurker asks, 'are you trying to get all of us killed?' And they have a mini convo and Lurker suddenly makes a move but Wangnan crushes his left arm. It turns out Lurker controlled shinsoo with a controller in his right pocket (a pocket, as in the one on pants). Here goes a convo: (W - Wangnan; L - Lurker) W: I'm not taking a revenge of mine. This is a revenge from the people who suffered, a revenge of Nya... Redeem yourself with death, Lurker. L: Nonsense. Don't pretend to be a good guy. *chuckles* W: What's so funny huh!? L: How is this not funny? Excusing yourself for killing by saying this is a revenge? Do you think that will make you a different murderer (unlike me)? W: *giga punch Lurker* Don't compare me to a piece of trash like you. L: Do you know why I started this job? It's because I borrowed money from that president! W: Vat L: I used to borrow money to climb the tower just like you. But at some point, I realized my debt got too big. I begged for mercy, to spare me. Then I had no choice but to give up on the tower. I'm just like you! Just another victim! W: Do think that will make me for give you!? L: One day, the president called me and told me that this son is going to climb the tower. He asked for help. He told me that his son is his most prized possession of his and he will do anything for his future. His son was the one he loved the most. Then it turned out the president poured all his money to rig the test. BWAHAHAHAHAHA Isn't that so funny? He stole all that money, ruining others' dreams, for his love? Love? Is that the thing that crushed my dreams? Dude, Mr.Justice. Tower is this kind of place. There is no reason to hate or despise another. You just have to move on. And there's nothing else. So, what is so big of a deal for killing Nya? W: STFU coward! Just move on? That's your conclusion? So killing Nya was an obvious thing?! *shoves the shinsoo ball (blue pokeball?) into Lurker's mouth (ofc it doesn't fit)* I will never forgive you for that. I can't. I'll never.. forgive you. *shakes* Dammit! Forgive. I should do.. right? Yeah, in the end, Nya, you and I.. are all the same. That's the only way the people who suffered from Nya, will forgive him... And so.. I guess I will.. forgive you. L: *Stands up* Forgive? What gives you the right to do so!? Just kill me! (Da fu) No one in this tower can forgive me. W: *punches him, knocking him back to the ground* I! I will change it. I'll become the king of this tower and change this tower, that made all of you like this! So there will no longer be people like you or Nya. That's the reason why I'm climbing the tower. No matter what others say. Even if I fail thousand times and more. I will never give up. If you are man enough, you should have this kind of dream and guts. Got it? So now.. please make a good use of time Nya has given you. *walks past Viole, who was there all along* Thanks Viole, you can end it now. Category:Tower Of God